1. Technical Field
Various embodiments may generally relate to a resistive memory device and method, more particularly, to a resistive memory device relating to a read voltage in accordance with variable situations.
2. Related Art
A memory device may be used as a semiconductor integrated circuit of a computer or other electronic devices. The memory device may include a RAM device, a ROM device, a DRAM device, an SDRAM device, a flash memory device, and/or a resistance-changeable memory device.
The resistance-changeable memory device may differentiate data using resistive changes of a storage element. The resistive memory device may include a programmable conductive memory device, a resistive memory device (ReRAM), and/or a phase-changeable memory device (PCRAM), etc.
According to related arts, the resistive memory device may not accurately differentiate the data due to a wide distribution range of the resistances. Changes of the resistances may be caused by a disturbance of an adjacent cell, a temperature change due to a long time use of a cell, and/or wearing due to repeated read/write operations, etc. The changes of the resistances may cause difficulties in reading reliable data from the resistive memory device.